Blood
by MTP
Summary: When Rouge meets a full moon at a party she becomes a creature wanting only one thing...blood. WARNING: High gore levels.


Blood

I stopped running and rested against a tree. What had I done? I turned and looked back at the city of Station Square. The sound of police sirens was evident in the air. Why tonight? Why? Why did it have to be a full moon tonight? I shouldn't have looked outside.

Slowly I looked up at the sky. The clouds had come in now and obscured the entire sky in darkness. The night was deepening quickly around me but I didn't notice, all I could do was look at the sky. The instrument of my torture was gone now, that white disk of hell that I tried to avoid so much. Where had all this come from? It had to be my father's side. He wasn't the same as my mother, he had a lust like no other and he must have passed it onto me. I didn't like it but it was true, it was who I was, who I'd always be. A bat yes, but a bat with a hidden side. A side that I tried to hide and contain but tonight…tonight it had awoken and…

-----------------------------------------

I slumped into a chair still holding a half empty glass of sherry. Sinking into the cushions I starred up at the ceiling. It was spinning in odd ways and I was sure I could see waves of colour moving around on it but then I thought about how much I'd had to drink. Looking up I downed the rest of the glass and set it down on a small coffee table next to me. A year had passed since the incident with the ARK and Shadow. The hedgehog had never been found, not even a trace. It was like he had disappeared into thin air but I had a feeling there was more to it. Everyone else was doing well too. Sonic had recently celebrated his seventeenth birthday and had given a shocking revelation to everyone. He finally admitted that he did in fact hold a spot for Amy in his heart. The younger hedgehog had passed out for three hours after he'd said that and when she woke she still didn't fully believe it. I could see the pair sitting quietly in a corner of the room talking and sharing a bottle of some expensive looking red wine.

I scanned the room, which was still spinning slightly, to see Tails bent double over the stereo system. He'd been trying for thirty minutes to hook the thing up properly but so far wasn't having any luck. The young fox was growing up so fast! In the last year he'd put at least three inches of growth on and was beginning to thicken out slightly. He looked totally different than a year ago, so different I had thought I'd arrived at the wrong house when he answered the door. It was only the twin set of tails that had given it away. His life was progressing nicely too. He'd recently been given the position of chief mechanic at the local airport. It wasn't really a high publicity spot but he'd been so excited about it everyone had been pleased for him.

Knuckles had also got a few surprises lately, mostly coming from myself. I kept wondering what he thought about the endless supply of roses that found their way onto the Master Emerald alter. I chuckled slightly to myself, I'd land him eventually. Maybe tonight, who knows?

It was still hard to believe life was so normal though. Ever since Robotnik had been beaten at ARK he'd not showed his face in public at all. Maybe he was thinking things over, asking if what he was doing was the right thing to do. But for whatever the reason he hadn't been seen by anyone in a year. It was nice though, nice to have a break and lead a normal life for a while, even if it didn't last.

"Yo Rouge!" came a cry across the room.

I looked up to see Sonic waving at me.

"Um…y…yeah?" I replied still feeling drunk.

"You couldn't run into the kitchen and fetch us another bottle of red could you?" asked Sonic.

"I…er…guess so."

Slowly I pulled myself to my feet, wobbling slightly as I did.

"You ok Rouge?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah fine." I replied with a small wave, "Red?"

"Yup." confirmed Amy looking up with a grin.

"One minute."

I walked round the couch and wandered into the kitchen. It was still hard to imagine Sonic and Amy being together, it just seemed odd. I took a moment to rest once I got to the kitchen and then set about looking for a bottle of wine. It only took me a moment to find it, luckily Sonic had left it on the counter rather than trying to hide it somewhere in the cupboards.

"Now where'd he put the bottle opener?" I asked myself glancing round the kitchen.

I wandered over to beside the sink and started to glance around. The bottle opener was in the sink and I fished it out from the unwashed pots and started to screw it into the bottle. As I did I noticed something else.

"Doesn't anyone know how to close a set of curtains?"

I took one hand off the bottle opener and grabbed the edge of one of the kitchen curtains. As I did I stopped, frozen to the spot. I found myself looking out of the window at the night's sky. Looking at an object I tried to avoid, the full moon. I felt my skin starting to twitch, my entire body convulsing as I tore myself away. The bottle of wine slipped from my hand and hit the floor with a crash, shattering and spilling its contents all over the floor. I staggered, catching hold of the work top to stop myself from falling over. I could feel it happening, feel the change happening. My canines began to sting with pain, my whole mouth on fire. My hands clenched into a fist and I could feel my nails extending, digging straight into my palm. My wings burned as they slowly swung wide and extended, growing in size. But most of all, above all the pain and agony, came a feeling. It swamped my mind, saturating it completely, one word…blood.

"My god Rouge! Hey are you ok?"

I looked up slowly. Sonic was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking completely shocked. He raced over to me and slowly took hold of me.

"I heard something smash and came to see what was going on. Rouge are you alright?"

I couldn't reply, I didn't want to reply. I blinked slowly, my gaze slowly settling on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic was now shaking me slightly trying to get my attention but I didn't take any notice.

"Rouge this isn't funny, what's going on?"

Just then a loud boom of music echoed in from the living room followed by a slightly muffled cry of joy from Tails. The fox had got the music system working but I didn't care. I continued to gaze at Sonic's neck and slowly lowered my head to his shoulder. Sonic appeared puzzled but allowed me to lower me face to his shoulder. He took a firmer hold of me and brought me into a hug. He thought I was upset, that would make it easier. I rested my lips against his neck, the hedgehog still completely unaware. I slowly open my mouth and passed my tongue over his skin. I felt Sonic jump.

"Rouge? Rouge did you just lick my neck?"

I took no notice and licked his neck again.

"Rouge stop that. If Amy sees you we'll both be in for it. Rouge? Rouge are you paying any attention to me?"

"Blood." I murmured.

"What?"

Without another sound I drew back slightly and then thrust forward baring my teeth and sinking them into Sonic's neck. I felt the hedgehog go tense for a moment before he screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ROUGE!"

"Blood!" I murmured as I drew back for a second and then thrust in again.

Sonic screamed again, crying out for help, but no-one came. The music from the living room was at such an amazing volume it drowned out his screams. I took a third bite quickly, blood now trickling down Sonic's side as I finally hit his jugular. A huge spurt of blood flooded forth which I quickly lapped up.

"Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAH! Somebody! HELP!" cried Sonic, his cries now getting slightly weaker.

I continued to drink his blood as it spurted out of his artery, the bits I missed splattering all over us. Soon the spurts began to decrease in pressure and I locked my jaw around the wound on Sonic's neck. I began to suck and gulp at the wound savouring the sweet taste. Sonic was now getting weaker and I was actually having to hold him up as I drank. His cries came more like whispers now, choking splutters maybe. Soon I'd had enough and I let go of Sonic. He fell to the floor instantly, his neck wound still bleeding, spreading blood all over the floor. I looked down at him as I slowly licked my lips.

"More…"

I turned away and walked into the living room. As I entered I could see that Knuckles had appeared and was currently swinging Amy round the room to some sort of dance tune. They both noticed me as I entered the room.

"Oh hey Rouge." chimed Knuckles happily, "Sonic left so I'm stealing his fun."

"Yes where did Sonic….go….Rouge, why do you have blood all over you?" said Amy.

Knuckles stopped and looked at me. Sonic's blood was splattered all over my face and hands and my mouth hung slightly open showing my blood stained teeth too.

"What the hell is going on?!" cried Knuckles over the music, "If this is some sort of party gag it's not funny!"

"More…" I replied and stepped towards them.

Knuckles quickly pushed Amy behind himself and stepped forward.

"Amy quick, go find Sonic." he instructed.

Amy just nodded quickly and darted off.

"Rouge what's going on?" repeated Knuckles.

"More…" I said again stepping forwards.

Knuckles also stepped forwards, reaching out a hand as he did to stop me. I let his hand come to rest on my shoulder.

"Rouge?"

"More…"

I quickly brought my arms up and gave him a quick shove causing him to fall over backwards onto the carpet. I quickly stepped towards him but Knuckles was already on his feet.

"Rouge don't make me do this."

"More…"

"You asked for it."

He threw a quick right punch but I simply brought up my left arm and grabbed his hand, holding it firm. He seemed shocked at this move and I then made mine. Pushing forwards sharply I knocked his arms aside and threw him onto his back again. Before he could get up I collapsed onto him and sunk my teeth into his neck. He screamed sharply and swung both of his hand round trying to hit me off. However my wings were in the way and he couldn't actually hit me. I sharply pinned his arms down using my hands and them dove deeper into his neck soon finding his jugular too. The blood flowed forth quickly, soon covering the carpet in red stickiness. I started to drink, enjoying the feeling once again before a sharp blow to my left threw me off. Tumbling through the air I hit a piece of furniture and looked up. Amy was now kneeling next to Knuckles, her mallet lying next to her.

"Knuckles? Knuckles answer me!" she cried her eyes filling with tears.

I watched the event take place but felt no sadness or pity, not even guilt over what I'd done. Instead I felt angry, she had interrupted my meal, and she'd spoilt the moment, now she'd be the next moment. I watched her frantically try to get a response from Knuckles before she finally collapsed onto his chest sobbing. The music was still blaring out and the jolly dance music just didn't fit the scenario. But then I wasn't listening to it, I was fixed on Amy. She slowly looked up and glared at me, scooping up her mallet she stood up and screamed.

"You've killed him! You killed Knuckles! You monster!" she cried pointing her mallet at me, "But worst yet! You kill Sonic! You kill SONIC! How could you Rouge?! I'll avenge them! I'll avenge you Sonic!"

Amy quickly jumped forwards swing her mallet as she did. I snapped my wings back and rolled to the side as the mallet made contact with where I had been and smashed as hole in the wall. Amy spun and swung again, smashing a chunk out of the fireplace but not hitting me. I stood up fully in the middle of the living room and looked at her as she charged once more. Quickly moving to one side I swung my arm up and knocked the oversized mallet from her grasp. Amy was still charging forwards and I used her momentum to my advantage, knocking the legs out from under her and causing her to fall over backward. I caught her swiftly in my arms and wasted no time in latching my teeth onto her neck. Amy scream was different to the rest. It was high pitched and barely audible even at my distance. Unlike the other two I found her jugular immediately and started my feed in earnest forgetting for the moment the final piece to the set…

"OH GOD!" cried a voice.

"Tails! Tails run! RUN!" cried Amy as best she could as I continued to drink.

I turned quickly, looking up at the fox as I did. My entire muzzle was covered in blood as was most of my face, hands, upper body and wings. I gave him a small smile and then dove into Amy's neck once more before dropping her to the ground with a thud. Tails had turned tail and fled by this point. He had headed straight into the kitchen and as I followed I heard his cries.

"Sonic! Oh god Sonic wake up! You gotta help! Please!"

"More…" I murmured as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh god!"

Tails scrambled to his feet and raced to the back door. Unfortunately for him the door was locked and the key wasn't in the lock. He pounded on the door with his fists trying desperately to get it to open but to no avail. As I drew closer he turned and quickly picked up a large kitchen knife from the worktop.

"Stay back Rouge! Dammit stay back!" he cried his voice shaking in fear.

I took no notice of his pathetic cries and continued to advance. As I got close he stabbed out forwards with the knife however I was ready. Grabbing the handle as she thrust forwards I turned it back on him and took a swift step forwards. Being pressed up against the door he had no chance of dodging. The knife passed straight through his chest and was so big it even stuck out of his back, effectively sticking him to the door. His hand was still curled around the blades handle with my hand curled around his. He didn't scream, he didn't even yelp, he just stood and starred, breathing in short quick gasps. I bent my head down and sunk my teeth into his neck, giving rise to a longer gasping breathe but nothing else. As I continued my feed I felt his hand going limp under mine and his head lolling to one side making it easier for me to feed. When I stopped and stepped back he was dead. I started to feel woozy, as if I had a strong hangover, and slowly staggered back into the living room. As I did a burning sensation filled my wings, hands and mouth as my body returned to normal. The feeling in my head started to fade away and I slowly sunk to the floor.

I can't remember how long I lay there, could have been minutes or hours, but finally my head started to clear and I pushed myself to my knees. I couldn't remember anything, what had happened? Slowly I looked around the room, the sight nearly made me freak. Knuckles and Amy crumpled on the living room floor, huge gaping wounds on their necks, lying in pools of blood. I skuttled backwards and pressed myself against the back wall.

"No…no I…it couldn't have happened again. NO!"

I scrambled to my feet and fled into the kitchen. As I entered I came to an abrupt stop. Sonic lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood and Tails stood dead pinned to the door with a knife through his chest. My entire mind filled with panic and before I knew it I had delivered a swift kick to the bay window in the living room and jumped through. I landed on the grounds and ran. I ran and ran and ran…

-----------------------------------------

I continued to look back at the city. The sparkling lights hiding the gory details of my crime, my mistake. I looked back at the dark path ahead of me that was my road, the endless night and loneliness. It was the only way, the only way to protect others like I'd failed to protect my friends. I murmured quietly to myself.

"What am I mother? Why did I have to be like this? Why did you have to marry him? Didn't you know what he was? Didn't you know what would happen to me? I'll be plagued forever by this. Tormented by this day when I let it slip, one moment of carelessness. I've been cursed mother, cursed by you and father. Why? Why did he have to be a vampire bat…?"


End file.
